Elemental Steve
Elemental Steve was a confused Steve. He was evil but only because he fell under the wrong influence. But he made people cause great suffering by controlling his henchman, Nightmare Steve. Elemental Steve was a Steve with a voice so godlike that it was believable that he should be trusted. He was actually a good guy when he was created by Galaxy Steve, but when Galaxy Steve disappeared soon after, Void Steve had Memory Steve erased his memories. Void Steve also erased Time Steve's memories as well. Void Steve reached out to Elemental Steve, as a solution, a light to go to. Void Steve was a false hope, and he made Elemental Steve the monster he was. Elemental Steve was made for much more than Void Steve made him. He was supposed to help the world and control space and the dimensions. He was supposed to be a peacekeeper. Anyway, with the evil inside of him, because he hung around the wrong people, he hired a villain to do his dirty work, Nightmare Steve. Nightmare Steve was his own boss in The Steve Saga Origins, but afterward, when Rainbow Steve went into hibernation for 7 generations, Elemental Steve made Nightmare Steve his henchman. Elemental Steve's first appearance wasn't even as his actual self. He looked like Null (Null isn't part of my Wiki) ,with no white eyes, just a black entity. At the time, he didn't have the power to leave his created power stable pocket dimension, The In-Between. He needed someone with that type of power who was around. Rainbow Steve. But at first Elemental Steve did some, generous at the time, sort of things. He removed Faceless and Plague Steve from the timeline, so he said. He also said that Ghost Steve didn't want to do anymore adventures. That's not true. He actually sent Ghost Steve to find some mystical object. He also (if he were really the good guy at that time) was about to destroy Nightmare Steve, but he said that a bigger threat was coming, and that Sabre and Rainbow Steve needed to train using Nightmare Steve. The so called threat was Time Steve, but we all know that he was really the good guy. ---------- Later, Elemental Steve was revealed to be a power hungry villain. Elemental Steve drained some of Rainbow Steve's power, to stay in the overworld for a longer time than ever. Elemental Steve calls out to his brother, Time Steve, to fight him. Time Steve then duplicates himself so it could be more fair. The battle between Elemental Steve and Time Steve begins. Elemental Steve using his powers of Lava, Water, and Dirt, with a combination of Fireballs, while Time Steve used Lightning, but from 3 different Time Steves. Sabre, witnessed that Elemental Steve was getting weaker, but so was Time Steve and his duplicates. Elemental Steve in desperateness used a bomb that killed the 2 duplicates and weakened Time Steve. Elemental Steve retreats. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Category:The Steve Saga Category:Bad Steve